PLAY A VOLTA!
by GoodQueen
Summary: Something suppose to be a revenge on Cersei becomes dangerous game with a naturalized bastard, Ramsey Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

„PLAY A VOLTA!"

Summary: Based rather on TV series.

Sorry, for now I had to erase some heroes which do not fit, for example Joffrey. Jon Arryn lives, Cersei and Jamie have a relationship, but rather toxic since Tommen and Mycella were born. Let's pretend, that these two kids are twins and twins "happens" in Lannister family. Jamie makes a decision and finds an unexpected help. Something suppose to be a revenge on Cersei becomes dangerous game with a naturalized bastard, Ramsey Bolton. I do not want to tell too much at the beginning. Generally, winter and war is coming, love and danger is in the air!

I do not own anything, fanfic is written for fun, blablabla.

I have a plan to write another Jamie-Sansa fanfic but it will take much more work. Please excuse me, if I won't be so intelligent and funny as our one and only Littlest Lord, whom I made one of narrators.

Constructive criticism is welcomed! Constructive!

 _What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet_

 _"Romeo and Juliette"/_

 ** _Dedication: For Catherina1996_**

 _Chapter I_

 _Tyrions POV_

Imagine, dear reader ... or not! Dear reader, have you ever visited Kings Landing, with all its beauty and stench, with splendor and temptation? The city has become a second home for my brother and me, but I have to admit - that rainy evening we wanted to be away from everything that we associate with the home, and close to everything that is devouring. For once it is not known which, convulsed by our father, Jamie for joining the White Guard, and I for the very fact of existence – we went to brothel.

Jamie did not visit the courtesans. First of all, as a knight of the White Guard, he was not supposed to do it officially, secondly, there were some rumors about him and our sister Cersei. Now, years later, I can write about it safer, but let me, dear listener, leave you with this intelligent understatement.

Jamie certainly could drink - whatever the vows White Guard and brothers from the Black Watch have made, both did not vow abstinence from liquors - and fortunately no one came up with that idea to this day! However, what Jamie could do officially, and how it affected his stomach, were completely different things. When Jamie, without knocking, opened the door to the room in which I was and, slightly tipsy, he called he's coming back to the castle, I only sighed with relief, responded, that I understood and advised him to take care of himself.

About half an hour later, or the fourth part of the time contracted with my companion, a tumult arose at the bottom of the shrine of bliss. At first we did not pay attention to it. After another half I heard something.

\- Tyrion! Tyrioonnn! TYRION! -TY ...! Oh, here you are!

\- I am, but will you, brother, ever learn to use the DOOR IN BROTHEL! - I said a bit annoyed this time. My companion did not bother to cover herself, but she sat down in a more modest pose.

\- Tyrion, we're leaving! We're going tto… HEP! - Jamie Lannister, the best of the White Guard swordsmen, hiccuped. I was seriously worried, because I could not remember seeing him that drunk ever, neither before nor after. My golden-haired brother staggered for a moment, finally took up the thread. - What was I talkin' about? ... Oh, YES! – he smiled like a madman - We're going to pay respects to Lord and Lady Stark!

\- And what's the occasion, brother? - I asked amused, not taking it seriously.

\- Well ... you, my beloved brother, have to come up with an occasional excuse, but I'm going to ... hep! ... court Sansa Stark! B-but this is ... hep! Of course, the secret! - after which Jamie slammed the door and started down the stairs, loudly demanding wine.

If my father, Tywin Lannister, stood in front of me and confessed that he regrets all the offenses and loves me with a true fatherly love, I would not be more surprised. Actually, I would be angry, but that's not the point. If Jamie provokes a drunken scandal, and somehow it will reach Lord Stark's ears and North at all, I would not like to be in Jamie's skin, or even my own. A vision of the bloodthirsty Stark troops knock on the doors of Red Keep or Casterly Rock spoiled the rest of my mood. I sighed heavily.

\- My dear, sweet Sue, I think I have to take care of my brother.

\- I could send someone ... - the girl purred, she did not want to lose a wealthy and polite client.

\- I am afraid, my sweet, that in this state he would be able to say such foolishness that the whole private father's chest will not be enough to close the mouths of the girls, servants and janitors, and the fault will fall partly on me. Meanwhile ... - I reached for the coat - ... take this and tell no one. Understand? - I added seriously. - If you put a word to anyone… - and any of that drunken gibberish turns out to be serious decision, I though, save us, gently Mother!

The young whore had judged the chances, if Littlefinger questions her and had summoned her life experience to imagine what Lord Lannister would do to her if a rumor arose - even so insignificant that drunken Jamie had announced that he wanted to marry, and to marry this particular maiden. She grabbed the cover.

\- If so, we'd better hurry up. I will pretend to be dissatisfied, and you will just pay for the time you spend with me ... I hope you understand ... - she lowered her eyes slightly and hided a pouch.

\- Sweet, it did not even occur to me to take back that tiny amount, and I'm going to settle everything that's needed with Littlefinger. Let's do as you say.

We came downstairs. At the bottom of my mind I thanked the Stranger - Jamie was vomiting like a cat, unable to extract any articulated sound, and the janitors were looking at him rather helplessly. Petyr Baelish, called Littlefinger, came to the hall. A glance was enough to assess the situation.

\- So what are you looking at, bring the second bucket! And call someone to clean up.

\- Do what Lord Lannister tells you! Get moving. - Littlefinger was calm, he did not allow himself a plebeian outburst of anger. - Ser Tyrion, forgive my people, they do not get used to taking care of an unwell nobleman of this rank.

I laughed.

\- Firstly, at least they called you, secondly it happens that my brother is ... indisposed, I cannot remember him in this state, so thank you for being tactful. I wonder what led him to this state.

\- I do not know either, he burst in ... I mean, ser Jamie's came into my quarters when I hosted ser Tyrion and mumbled things without connection, the whole mood was gone, and everything would be on me. Excuse me, ser Petyr, but the fault is always on the side of the girl ...

\- Do not worry, my sweet, for such matters, I'll arrange everything with ... – I started to talk.

\- Tsss ... Tyrion ... - whatever Jamie wanted to say, drowned in the last torsion.

\- He will live! - I said with irony - Ser Petyr, would you be so kind and make somebody to bring a bill and ... make someone call a litter.

\- No! - Jamie covered his mouth with his hand. - Just not a horse or a litter! I can handle it!

Of course, he could not do it, so the invaluable Littlefinger conjured a henchman, a big like an ox and just as stupid as a big one. He alternately held up and carried Jamie. Before this man came, it was clear that the very agitated Jamie had come to the brothel in a gallop and demanded two flasks of strong booze. He drank it quickly, and when the servant maid expressed concern for his health, he blamed her so insultingly and aggressively that, even considering the shrine we were in, the girl felt offended. I rewarded her tears with a good word and a silver dragon, honest, not cut off. Lannisters always pay their debts. Always. Our father can be a tyran for his family, but I hardly remember a situation, when he insulted a servant or didn't pay somebody, even when he release servants from service. This is one of a very few advantages of Old Lions character.

Two hours and four puke stops later we stood at the gates of the Keep - although maybe "stood" was too strong word in the case of Jamie, who hung on our accidental helper. A gave this boy a coin, wave off his bows and thanks and waited till he disappeared in the darkness.

\- Jamie, is that a good idea to show yourself ...

\- I asked for release from service today.

He did _WHAT_?! Dear reader, can you imagine, my dismay? My brother, after all these fights and quarrels with father, left the Kingsguard?!

\- What have you done? Are you really THAT drunk?

\- I asked to be released from service. Take me to the room.

It was dawn when ice water was poured into a bath and a special flask was brought from my room and the cook was awakened to brew a light broth, and the servants went to their usual occupations.

Jamie spoke first, leaning at my secret hangover cordial with distaste. He spoke like a man who no longer cares for own fate.

\- Tyrion, do not pretend you do not know about Cersei and me. Everybody knows, or in any case, everyone in Kings Landing suspects, except for my father and Arryn, though he also starts to look strange at children and avoids me. And besides ... – he Anyway, today I found her in bed with another man.

I was silent for a long moment and evened my breath. Not only a malicious schemer, but to the detriment of ill beauty and stupid. And the worst is that it is beautiful. Our sister. There was no point in denying it. I did not want to ask who it was. I will find out sooner or later. Besides, necessity to answer, to articulate the name, would hurt Jamie. One question, however, I had to ask.

\- Has His Majesty consented?

Jamie winced.

\- Very willingly. Father will be delighted. For once.

\- Jamie, you're still drunk.

\- I was not when I was talking to the king. And believe me, I got sick quickly, when ... - he almost sobbed - I wanted to kill him. And then I realized that I should kill her ... then I thought about the children and ... Somehow in an angry amok I found our noble and understanding monarch and I said that I could no longer remain in the royal guard. He wants so much to please our father that he did not even ask why. He just told me to leave somewhere for some time and think it over well, but whatever I decide, I have his consent.

\- Maybe it's some misunderstanding?

\- And you still defend her?! You're a good brother, but thank you. I have been drinking like an animal, and it did not help. I have to go to sleep. Be so kind and send to your father a word that I want to see him around noon. Will you come with me, huh? - he suddenly asked in the tone of a little boy who was once afraid of being spanked.

\- If I refuse, it will get you away from the idea ...

\- No. – Jamie pulled through his teeth.

\- And you promise me that although you will consider other candidates?

\- I will consider. Reluctantly. Father will not agree to anybody, and I want my wife living as far away of Kings Landing as possible.

Then I realized that my wonderful, golden-haired brother finally begins to think. Well, I'd prefere him to take a whore rather than a wife, especially a naïve Northern maid. I felt chills at the thought of the fate that poor, young Sansa Stark might face, not because of Jamie, but Cersei.

\- I will help you in everything, as always. – _and I make sure you won't take a wife only to make Cersei angry…_

\- Thank you brother.

Before I left, he felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Jamie's POV

When I woke up, for one wonderful moment I did not know where I was and I almost could not remember what had happened. After a while, I regretted that I haven't get drunk to death. Cersei betrayed me. Yes, I know, I've endured Robert for years, his crude behavior, how he treated Cersei and the fact that my children carried his name, but that, it was somehow different. Cersei WANTED to become a queen, and because we could not officially be together anyway, I gladly allowed such a development of events. Since the death of our mother, the only thing that really have mattered to me was what Cersei wanted. There was one exception - the day I became a Kingslayer.

I sighed. I was waiting for a conversation with this honorable fool, Eddar Stark, and his wife, who sometimes made the impression that she, as we sometimes say, was wearing the pants in this marriage. I did not know who turns out worse, he, she, or entire rows of Northerners angry by the fact that the Southener even thought of marrying their bride. Nobody, however, could match my own father. Busy with thoughts, I stumbled into my father's room without knocking. Fortunately, Tyrion was already there, he was sipping wine quite calmly. My father pointed out my place without a word. I sat on the edge of the chair. He was looking through some documents. I realized with irritation that Cersei always pretended to do something similar to show the interlocutor her superiority - as if she could not find a better time to sign bills for the court. I loved her so much, and now I was looking for excuses to hate her even more. It will be best if I leave. Also, it will be best if this stupid youngster moves in the opposite direction.

\- Tyrion told me that you finally started thinking. - Father said without preliminaries. - Can you share with me than ... the fruits of this process? - Thanks a lot, brother, I thought, giving him a look, but he just shrugged. In fact, he had little time to prepare our father, and they both honestly hated each other.- I decided to dump the white and get married.

Father raised his eyebrows and put down the papers. Before he could comment on my confession, I said:

\- Father ... I want to marry Sansa Stark.

My father looked at me carefully. He did not get angry, but he did not even smile.

\- Why her?

Because I want to be as far away from Cersei as possible, I am condemning myself to a voluntary exile and I want my wife to be at least loyal to me?...

\- And why not? - I replied offhandedly and suddenly realized how immature this answer was. - I ... Northerners are honorable. I want a wife from the North, and she is ... the best of highborn.

\- And very pretty.

\- Beautiful. Too young for me, but ... I can wait a year or two.

\- Just a year, Jamie. - he replied almost gently. - Your duties as my successor have been waiting long enough.

\- So, do you agree?

\- I did not say that. I'd rather ... Margeary Tyrell, for example. Highgarden ...

\- Oh no! I do not want a wife who would be superior to me with intelligence. Tyrion laughed openly, and a barely composed grimace of surprise ran through father's face.

\- You have really thought it through, haven't you?

\- Yes.

\- Cersei hates her. – wtrącił Tyrion.

\- Cersei hates every younger well-born woman in her environment. - I growled.

\- Have you quarreled? - Father asked.

\- Usually, you do not care about our relations.

\- Listen to me, son. If your decision is a childish prank caused by ... – now, this is Tywin Lannister, whom we know and love!

\- Father, the longer I think about it, the more I like my own idea. And if you ask for the first time in your life, yes, we have argued about raising children. However, it does not affect my decision.

Tyrion choked with wine, and father looked at him suspiciously.

\- Dopiero TERAZ się o to pokłóciliście, Jamie? – zapytał przytomnie, choć jak zwykle dowcipnie i złośliwie mój mały brat.

\- And if Eddar Stark refuses you?

\- He will not refuse you and his friend.

\- What?! - my father get angry.

\- If you and Tyrion support me, you both surely will be able to convince its height, that the daughter of his best friend on the court and in Casterly Rock is a great idea.

\- If he agrees, you will take Tommen and Mycella with you for some time.

\- So you agree? - I was glad.

\- Let's assume that I agree. How do you want to go about it?

\- First, I want to confess to Starks - in trust - the truth about the death of the Mad King.

\- And what is the truth about Aerys' death? - father was surprised.

We talked about my life like a father and son so rarely that it did not bother me to hide from him that it was not the family's interest that told me to sting Aerys. When, with pain, taking a breath every moment, I told him everything, he burst out:

\- BELLIES FULL OF GREEN FIRE ARE STILL STANDIN UNDER THE CITY, AND YOU HANE NOT SAY ANYTHING TO ME?! A pair of fools! Idiots! - The Old Lion we know and love, without a doubt. It does not matter what his sons lived through all these years. He was worried about Kings Landing and his duties. He mastered himself. He called.

\- Bring Varys, Littlefinger and ... for now, two of them!" Send a message to Arryn that I have to see him. No. Prepare a letter and bring it to me. In the blink of an eye! Secondly? - he asked calmly after the servant left.

\- Secondly - I continued in the absurdity of the situation. - I was hoping that Tyrion would help me figure out the situation in the North and ... the customs there.

Tyrion only laughed, and my father looked at me with pity, which I was worth at that moment.

\- Tyrion will finally make himself useful for something. You two will stop bumbling and whoreing and you will find out about the situation of all the Seven Kingdoms and Casterly Rock, and of course in the customs of the North, so that you do not make yourself a fool. You have two weeks for it.

\- Two weeks?! I wanted to leave tomorrow!

\- Did not imagine that a Lannister would court a lady, even unofficially, with empty hands and without a trusted retinue? We must make some preparations. - he stood up. - And for now, not a word to anyone about these ... a pair of idiots! - he went to the door.

\- Father! Could you ... do not tell Cersei?

How Tyrion have to suffered the grimace that ran over the face of the Old Lion, when the unwanted son addressed him differently than the head of the family?

\- I did not mean that. I do not need female ... intrigues.

He marched out of his own rooms as if with new energy, and Tyrion looked at me and began to giggle in an uncontrollable way.

\- If you could see your face! Well, brother, you're marrying! About time! - he mocked without mercy.

\- And if they refuse me? - I mumbled. Tyrion spilled out tears of her eyes.

\- Head up, knight! You have your old Lion and the Littlest Lord on your side! We will save you from the wrath of the Starks, their direwolves, and above all - from the fury of Catelyn Stark! And Sansa will love you as soon as you discover your intentions from her! He breathed and wiped his eyes. - After all, you are a golden-haired knight and you will regain honor in the eyes of her family. Everything will be fine. You will not have to marry Margeary Tyrell. Though if anyone would ask me for an opinion, first of all, everyone underestimates Stark girl, but - secondly - I would prefer Rose of Highgarden. Wine?

I shook my head. The aroma of alcohol itself irritated me and made me nauseous, and the prospect of nagging over the chronicles and watching Cersei for the next two weeks did not make me feel any better.

\- Tell me why Sansa? To make Cersei angry? - Tyrion suddenly became serious.

\- I do not know. Maybe she will believe that I have a bit of honor left?

\- It's a poor basis for mutual understanding.

\- TYRION! I understand father, but do YOU really want me to get married ?!

\- Well, all right, all right! - He giggled again. - Come!

\- Where?

\- What do you mean, where? To the library! Did you hear? I have two weeks to make you the future Lord of Casterly Rock and the heir of the Lannister family! Ah, but you will not forget about the poor, younger dwarf brother, when you reach the top?

\- Tyrion, have mercy today, I have a hangover, have you forgotten? ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

 _Tywin's POV_

It was not in my taste to grovel before Arryn, but what is not done for the good of the family?

\- Jon.

\- Tywin! - until I turned away at the sight of his full satisfaction smile, but for years I was used to controll my pride when necessary. - What had to happen that ... how did you write it? "You dare to detach me from my duties..." - he pretended to read my letter. - Your secretary has good manners, I have to admit.

\- Look, we both care too much about the good of the kingdom to have such talks.

\- As for you, at the moment you care for the kingdom or your family? – he gestured to indicate the seat and personally reached for the goblets. - Wine? - I nodded, though I would prefer a strong booze.

\- Let's make it both, but get to the point. I am asking you for help in an extremely delicate matter, and in return I offer information that was initially confirmed by Spider and Littlefinger.

\- Oh. And what do you want to ask me to?

\- My son dumped white.

\- I've already know that. Who is going to be a happy bride?

\- He insisted on Sansa Stark.

The sight of fossil from surprise and perhaps outraged Jon Arryn was very satisfying after his malice. When he regained his breath, he took it seriously:

\- Tywin. You will not tell me…

\- I agreed.

\- Are you going to poison Rob Stark or something like that?

\- An tasteless joke. And I hope it stays between us.

\- A tasteless idea! Your son and a Stark girl?! Ned will never agree.

\- I would prefer this little Tyrell, but the reluctance to spend holydays with Lady Ollena prevailed. AND one gadabout in the Lannister family is enough.

\- Gadabout, you say? And do you know what our friend Varys's little birds are chirping about?

\- I would have to be a blind fool not to know what you're making the allusion to and I don't need Varys for anything, when it comes to my family's affairs. Matters like that happen ... between high born ones, but things have gone too far. You have to admit that it is often difficult to calm down the northern lords, and that a rich and military talented ally and son-in-law will be useful to Young Wolf and the good, old Ned. Would you help me convince them?

\- And you could use the grandchildren with the right to inherit Winterfell. I do not know if I like this idea.

I shrugged.

\- Stark has three sons.

\- And you do not avoid radical solutions.

\- We know each other long enough to know that I will do what I will have to do, or what I would like to, if the opportunity arose to assure supremacy to my family, but deliberately endure the lives of little boys? ... No. In the end, the blame would have fallen on me right away. You do not appreciate my intelligence, I would think of something better. In this game only Rob and Sansa will count anyway. There will be no warrior of Bran, more a maester or an engineer, and Rickon is too small to put too much hope in him. Not that I would not appreciate them, but for now I have other worries. Besides, you've probably heard of Bolton? And what if this dog's brood wants to apply for a hand of a noble girl?

\- What?!- he even leaned back disgusted.

\- Do you prefer my son or Ramsay Snow, to be the fourth in line for Lord Winterfell's title?

\- Now it's Bolton. - he corrected me in a voice without expression, looking at the desk. After a moment he livened up and spoke calmly, we were both used to keep emotions on reins. – I've tried to influence Robert not to legitimize him, but Cersei was in a bad mood and in this case she decided on sculling. But Sansa and ... Ramsey?! Varys told you that?!

I shook my head.

\- This particular - Littlefinger. I just asked who is going to send matches to Ned, and he, with mock worry and badly covered jealousy, had mentioned a few – with Boltons and Freys at the helm. Ramsay's ambition and old Frey's ambition do not know the limits and I do not know if the Young Wolf will be able to deal with them when Ned runs out. We would have to take a look at Littlefinger's attempts at young Sansa , she is so similar to Cat...

\- By the Seven, Tywin, with you a man loses interest in a good wine! What are you talking about?! Ramsey, Frays and even Littlefinger?! He could be her father!

\- But he is not and this is one of his life's problems. At least I do not prejudge anything, we just have to keep an eye on him. Back to the Frey and Bolton...

\- Exactly. Why don't you ally yourself with the Freys and support their candidacy, and than marry Jamie with Margeary?

\- Don't tell this Ned and Cat, but he told me that he did not want a wife who would superior him with intelligence.

Jon Arryn laughed so loudly and heartily that I wondered what rumors about our meeting would be spreading tomorrow in the capital. Admittedly, he was kind enough to be able to send back the service, but the walls not only have ears but also eyes and tongues. Finally, he became serious, but I was glad that he forgot about speculation, what I am going to do in connection with the marriage of Jamie and Sansa Stark. Of course, it would be good for me if Young Wolf encountered some nasty accident, but to face the North with the right to inherit only on the woman's side? No. On the other hand - I think I'm getting too old and too sentimental, because for now I was interested only in silencing gossips related to Cersei and grandchildren. Maybe it will be a boy and he will take everything after me? Someone has to seriously deal with the Lannister heritage finally.

\- Considering it from a different side, they really match ... I was thinking about Sansa for Robin, but I'm not a fan of marriages between cousins. - he looked at me in the eye and, like a mature politician, he bit his tongue instead of saying something malicious, consequences of which he could not completely foresee, and which I could not forget. - Then it's his idea, here we are ... Well, but you could ally with the Freys.

\- You're insisting on these Freys! Walder Frey and his henchmen should remain only a tool in the hands of the stronger, and besides, you know how they say - silks lie well on the third generation, and if someone would ask me, the Freys have not yet become the first generation. Besides, they intend to offer Roslin's hand for the Young Wolf. If Ned accepts them, I will have a hard nut to crack, I confess, which is why Jamie's concept does not seem so bad to me. And as for the Bolton... the bastard should know his place. Stark may have a soft heart, but he seems to understand it, he keeps his one short.

\- You deviate from the subject. Even if…

I raised my hand.

\- The moment we talk, my reconer is just counting the kegs full of green fire placed in the deepest and not used corridors at Casterly Rock. He counts them so that I can be sure that he has not kept any of them for himself and he contented himself with my gold. The casks were gathered in various places under the town by the Mad King. Before my son ... Jamie told me for the first time in his life, what were the last words of the madman: "Burn them all!" He yelled a few times.

As I spoke, Arryn blanched.

\- I did not know that because my foolish sons did not find it appropriate to share this knowledge with me.- I pulled. - As soon as you find the right place, and my son puts a scarlet cloak over Sansa's shoulders, half will be yours or king, if you prefer. I keep half of them as a guarantee of silence and relative favor. Stark will be aware of everything. Littlefinger knows nothing about casks, I think he can only guess why Jamie and Tyrion are going north after my questions about Sansa's matchmaking, but it's probably a matter of time when one of my men is going to get a whore and he'll also find out. Varys knows, because someone had to help me find these hellish barrels. He knew about production, but when he heard that these were just standing somewhere, he had the same face as you. He thought they were hidden somewhere in the dragon's dungeons, and he was afraid to sniff. I think that he will stay away from it all, because he cannot handle such things, but Littlefinger is completely different matter.

\- What guarantee do I have that ... you will give away half?

\- Lannisters always pay their debts. Just make sure my sons are welcomed in Winterfell. They will manage the rest with the rest.

He was silent for a long time. I guessed what would prevail in Jamie's favor. Even me - completely stranger - I was disgusted by giving such a sweet girl as Sansa to Ramsay. Arryn drank the cup and poured himself another.

\- But Ramsey? No, Tywin, you are ... what you are, but I will not sell a girl who is almost like a daughter to me. They say that when Targaryen is born, the gods throw the coin, but when Ramsey was born ... - he shook his head.- ... the gods must have fallen asleep, and the demons have been awakened. We'll do this…

Leaving Arrin late in the evening, I decided that the only good idea in Robert Baratheon's life was to make this man a Hand of the King, although I would be better in this role. Anyway, I managed to achieve so much that he sent a raven to Eddar Stark, and the message was edited personally and in my presence, but it cost me no more than to give away to a small amount of green fire to Stark - as proof of my words and warranties of good intentions. I tried to bargain, but he was adamant. He explained that it would be good if there was a little of such a weapon in the North because disturbing things were beginning to happen behind the Wall – Stark was forced to cut off the Black Guard deserter who confessed before his death something that made my hair stand on end, and it is difficult to scare me. Arryn +asked in his message that notwithstanding everything Jamie was to be treated in Winterfell not as the Kingslayer deserves, but as the honor demands that a man seeking consent be heard and that everything my sons want to say to was listened with patience. I would not write better myself. Say how much you need, but in order not to reveal anything specific in the event of reading.

All I had to do was pray that none of the hellish kegs would explode in a popular place, and the Queen of Thorns had not thwarted my plans. And I thought to myself that I could even stand Sansa Stark, if Jamie finally got married. Unlike my own daughter, she was well-mannered and probably will be easily controlled if necessary. If Joanna were alive ... if she has a daughter, we'll give her Joanna's name.


End file.
